Wing
Wing Skellington is an OC owned by angelthewingedcat and is one of the main OCs for her own stories. In Erin's Total Magical Adventure, Wing is the host of the Aftermath show alongside Amanda. Personality Normally, Wing is a no need to worry type who is loyal to her friends no matter what, is determined to protect them the best she can, is pretty brave, kind to people she cares about, willing to help someone who is in truly need of it and can be sympathetic when she sees someone in deep pain, knowing first hand how greatly people can suffer due to the orphanage she once stayed at. There are also a few times she shows a mature side and can be gentle and generous to others at times as well. However, she can also be very short temper, big time when someone other then Sly calls her panther girl, sometimes to the point where either it scares people or causing people to think she's a bit insane with how fast she can snap, doesn't always think ahead on things so she ends up charging right into battles, doesn't always follow orders or rules like other people would, can be a bit of a pouty mouth at times, can sometimes come off as rude, can be pretty stubborn, and can be a bit of a trouble maker. She doesn't like to stay in one place for a long among of time and is normally looking for some form of adventure. It is also noted that she horrible when it comes to math, some spots and cooking, people calming she can turn water black and calm she once caught a whole kitchen on fire. Erin's Total Magical Adventure In ETMA Aftermath, Wing showed the clip where Chris McLean and Chef were at. She then pushed a button, causing their ship to explode, sending the two flying all the way to Hawaii. In ETMA Aftermath II, When Noah mentions about the event with the gem, Wing tries to cheer him up and mentioned she would have done the same thing as him. After Noah says he thought Wing was 'miss perfect', Ragna comes over and starts explained her flaws to him, as he continued, Wing just stared at him and mentioned that Noah got the point before Ragna could go any far then he already had. When Noah called Wing a "not-so-perfect panther girl", Wing becomes enraged, letting her panther side take over. As she yells at Noah that she only lets one person to call her panther girl and then attacks him. After attacking Noah, she asks if anyone else has anything to say which everyone zips off of the stage. Once she had calmed down, she performed the song 'Scary-O'. In Summerfic Inventions, it was reveled at Scott had a crush on her. In ETMA Aftermath III, In Split the Colors in Gravity Falls, she is first mentioned by Little Gideon as one of the people he plans on getting revenge on along side Erin, Skullgal, Dipper, and Mabel on a DVD he send to Erin and SG. After Erin and SG destroy the DVD, they agree not to tell Wing about it. In ETMA Aftermath IV, In Host Kidnapping and Searching, Wing appears as one of the people called to help save Erin from Chris. In ETMA Aftermath V, In Paris and the 20 Thieves, Wing's thief self, The Green Hood is mention a few times along with Sly Cooper. Wing's calling card is also being left behind after Erin threw the smoke bomb so the group could escape from Carmelita Fox and was mention in the end where Carmelita had asked Erin if she could help try to capture Wing and Sly. It is hinted at Wing and Sly were also the ones who made the Sly Cooper patch for Selene when she was trying to earn patches during the challenge. In ETMA Aftermath VI, Appearances Quotes "ONLY ONE PERSON CAN CALL ME PANTHER GIRL!"-The most common saying after being called a 'panther girl' by anyone besides Sly and before she attacks the person who called her that. Trivia *Through she normally looks like a full human, Wing is really part panther. Her ears and tail appear whenever she gets mad as seen in ETMA Aftermath II. *In ETMA Aftermath II, it is mentioned that her temper can rival Edward Elric's. Ironically, Edward was one of the main inspirations for Wing (The short gag Edward has in the series is part of the inspirits for the panther girl gag) and angelthewingedcat had even admits some of her friends do call Wing a female version of Edward and Sonic the hedgehog due to how similar she is to the two. *Through not mentioned in Cluess-ly Ever After, Wing is also a student of Ever After High alongside Selene. This is, however, mentioned later on in the Aftermath show when asked how Headmaster Grimm allowed the show to be at the school. *Through not revealed in Total Magical Adventure yet, Wing is really the Green Hood, the thief who had saved Duncan from the police after someone called them, telling them where he was at. *Along with Dawn, Kotone, Selene, SG, Alyssa, Erin, and Amanda, she is a contestants and/or non-contestants to possess magic or supernatural abilities. *Through the first ETMA takes place before Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Wing would be the third/fourth adult to be on the show, the others being Blaineley, Erin, and SG. *Wing will be the fourth non-human being to be a contestant, the first being Erin, the second being SG, and the third being Blair due to her appearing in TDPI. *As mentioned through out the first ETMA, Wing will be the first contestant every be have been forced onto the show by Chris, Wing appearing in TDPI. *In TDPI, Wing was the only one who thought Scarlett was evil before the truth was reveled. This will most likely be mention in the second season of ETMA at some point. *In Paris and the 20 Thieves, Wing's calling card as the Green Hood was left behind after the smoke bomb clean up. However, Erin may have taken one from Wing and left it behind before the challenge took place as Wing herself would most likely not have a way to get to Paris from the Aftermath studio. *Wing is the first thief to be a contestant on Total Drama, the second being Raito. Gallery Overall= Rockin wing by bubblemomoko15-d7id65j.jpg|Rockin' Wing from Scary-O in ETMA Aftermath II. |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hosts Category:Non-contestants Category:Fictional staff Category:Aftermath staff member